Therefore, Please Choose Me
by Tatha DraMione
Summary: "Tadinya aku aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu. Tapi tiap aku menatap langit atau memandang lautan, bahkan dalam mimpi pun, aku teringat kamu yang menangis gara-gara aku. Jadi, Maaf aku jatuh cinta padamu."


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling © Harry Potter**

**Saya hanya pinjam tokohnya bu JK Rowling.**

**Sedangkan cerita fanfictnya original karangan saya.**

**Therefore, Please Choose Me © Tatha DraMione**

**Warning! :**

**Typo(s), berantakkan, tak sesuai EYD, OOC.**

**Happy reading! ^o^**

**oOOo**

Harry sangat mencintai Hermione. Namun sayangnya bagi Hermione, Harry tak lebih dari teman masa kecilnya.

Selama ini hanya Harry lah lelaki yang dekat dengan Hermione.

Hingga sama sekali tak terpikir Hermione akan menyukai orang lain selain dirinya, sampai akhirnya Draco muncul…

**oOOo**

Lelaki muda berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap , berambut hitam pekat dengan kulit putih, terus berlari ditengah dinginnya malam, dengan hanya berbekal mantel hitam tebal sebagai penghangat. Terdengar jelas suara giginya yang bertubrukan karena menggigil. Tetapi tak digubrisnya semua itu, tujuannya saat ini hanyalah terus berlari menuju rumah teman masa kecilnya, yang sudah sekitar 3 tahun tak dijumpainya.

Rumah itu jaraknya sekitar 20 meter ke arah barat dari rumahnya.

"Oh damn! sial sekali aku ini?! udara diLondon yang sangat dingin, memperlambat lariku saja!."lelaki itu terus mengumpat atas segala kekesalan yang dialaminya.

Tak lama mata lelaki itu menangkap sebuah rumah sederhana yang indah dengan banyak bunga menghiasi halamannya.

"Ini dia."senyuman mengembang diwajah tampannya. Selangkah demi selangkah memasuki halaman rumah, hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu, lelaki itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

Tok tok….

Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu mengunakan punggung tangannya, lalu menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu, sembari menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Knop pintu berputar..

Cklek..

Pintu pun terbuka, senyum lebar telah terpampang di wajah lelaki itu sedari tadi. Ditatapnya gadis cantik bermanik hazel dan rambut ikal yang diikat berantakkan, namun membuatnya terkesan seksi –pemilik rumah—. Gadis tersebut tersenyum manis pada lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hermione!"lelaki itu memanggil nama gadis tersebut dengan volume suara yang kencang, lantas tak tertahankan untuk memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Hai, Harry. Merindukanku, eh?" Hermione nampak terbenam dalam pelukan lelaki itu –Harry—. Harry pun melepaskan pelukan rindunya lalu menatap tajam Hermione.

"Jelas aku merindukanmu! 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Mione!"Harry menaikkan volume suaranya, seolah-olah dia sedang marah.

"Haha, iya."Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Hey, tamu mu ini sedang kedinginan di luar.''ucap Harry menyindir.

"Eh—. Maaf, silahkan masuk.''

Dengan segera Harry pun masuk lantas duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sambil terus menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Di mana paman dan bibi?''ujar Harry yang tak menemukan kedua sosok orang tua Hermione

"Ayah dan ibu, ya. Setelah menjemputku dari bandara tadi sore, mereka langsung pergi keluar kota untuk bisnis baru.''jawab Hermione panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu.''

"Emm—kau terlihat kedinginan, mau kuambilkan secangkir coklat panas? atau kau mau teh hangat saja?''tawar Hermione.

"Tidak usah, merepotkan. Duduk saja di sini, aku ingin banyak bertanya padamu. Terutama tentang pengalaman sekolah menengah pertamamu di Singapura.''Harry menarik lengan Hermione pelan untuk duduk di sofa panjang empuk, bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan bertanya.."ucap Hermione yang nampak sangat bersemangat.

"Emm, apakah di sana menyenangkan?''

"Ya—sangat menyenangkan. Aku sungguh betah di sana, orang-orangnya sangat ramah.''

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak sekolah menengah atas di Singapura juga?''ucap Harry menyelidik.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan di London. Aku merindukan salju, gugurnya daun, dan bermekarannya bunga yang tak bisa kurasakan di Singapura. Aku juga merindukan keluarga dan sahabat polosku ini.''Hermione meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada kening Harry. Membuat suhu tubuhnya naik karena ulah Hermione.

"Ngg aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Jika begitu, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas mu di mana?''tanya Harry gugup. Dalam hati dia berharap Hermione 1 sekolah dengannya.

"Emm—di Sekolah Menengah Atas Slytherin. Sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap, seragammnya yang manis, nuansa hijau yang menyegarkan mata. Dan kau tau? lagi-lagi aku mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan, yaitu bersekolah disana dengan beasiswa lagi!"ucap Hermione dengan sangat semangat, wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Apa?! Itu—bohongkan? Katakana itu bohong, Mione!"Harry menatap Hermione dengan frustasi.

"Tidak—itu sugguhan Harry. Memangnya, kenapa sih?''Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Percayalah padaku Mione, kau tak cocok di sekolah itu. Kau terlalu polos, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu.''Harry meraih tangan kanan Hermione, lalu disentuhkan ke pipi kirinya yang dingin.

"Harry, aku bukan orang lemah. Aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri. Jadi tenanglah."perlahan ibu jari lentik Hermione mengulus pipi Harry dengan lembut.

"Baiklah—.''hanya sepatah kata itulah yang bisa Harry lontarkan dari mulutnya. Karena ia tau, jika Hermione yang keras kepala, tak akan mau menurutinya.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya, senyum simpul pun terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu. Tapi ini sudah sangat larut, jadi aku pulang dulu ya.''Harry bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Ya—. Jangan lupa, besok berangkat sekolah denganku.''ucap Hermione sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, pasti.''jawab Harry singkat.

'Kau tak tau Hermione, aku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti tadi bukannya karena kau lemah. Melainkan, karena takut musuhku –Draco— akan menjadikanmu sebagai obyek kebenciannya, pada ku.'ucap Harry dalam hati.

**oOOo**

6.30 Am

Esoknya..

Langit yang biru dengan semburat awan putih lembut..

Sang fajar yang telah memancarkan sinar menghangatkannya..

Membuat Harry sangat kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah ini.

Drap drap drap..

Derap langkah sepatu Hermione yang bersanding dengan kerasnya permukaan tanah berubin menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Mata Harry melebar melihat Hermione yang rambutnya diikat rapih, serta berseragam SMA Slytherin.

Kemeja wanita dengan dasi hijau dan putih keperakan yang disimpul pita, rok selutut, dan di bagian kaki telah dipakaikan kaos kaki putih pendek yang dipasangkan sepatu fantofel. Sungguh membuat Hermione nampak sangat cantik.

Desain seragam SMA Slytherin memang manis, dan seragam tersebut menempel dengan indahnya di tubuh Hermione yang langsing.

"Hei! Harry? Jangan melamun, kita harus berangkat. Aku tak mau terlambat masuk sekolah dihari pertamaku.''Hermione melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Harry.

"Ehh—. Iya maaf. Ayo naik kita berangkat sekarang.''ucap Harry.

Brumm!

Harry segera menghidupkan mesin sepeda motor besarnya.

"Baik."dengan cepat, Hermione pun naik. Lantas memeluk Harry erat, membuat jantung Harry berdetak lebih kencang.

**oOOo**

Ckiitt..

Sepeda motor Harry, berhenti tepat di depan gerbang SMA Slytherin.

Memang tak butuh waktu tempuh yang lama bagi sepeda motor Harry untuk melaju ke SMA Slytherin yang jaraknya 200 meter dari rumah Hermione.

Hermione turun dengan perlahan, lalu membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan karena diterpa angin.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku Harry!''ucap Hermione, sebelum akhirnya berlari memasuki gerbang SMA barunya.

"Ya! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu!''teriak Harry pada Hermione yang telah jauh memasuki sekolahnya.

'Hati-hati..'batin Harry, matanya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Hermione yang berlari masuk dengan semangat, hingga pandangan Hermione-nya menghilang di antara siswa-siswi Slytherin.

Setelah itu lantas melajukan sepeda motornya menuju SMA Griffyndor –sekolah Harry— yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh.

**oOOo**

"Aku—Hermione Granger! Pindahan dari Singapura. Semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian.''ucap Hermione dengan ramah. Namun nampaknya perkenalannya itu tak di perhatikan kawan sekelasnya yang baru. Kawan kelasnya ada yang tengah bergosip, ada yang tidur, ada yang memainkan asyik ponselnya, dan lainnya. Mereka benar-benar mengacuhkan Hermione.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku belakang, di samping bangku Draco itu.''ujar seorang guru wanita dengan rambut hitam pekat sebahu yang diselingi banyak helai uban, sambil menunjukkan bangku tempat Hermione akan duduk.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, dengan cepat Hermione duduk di bangkunya.

"Dan, murid-murid. Keluarkan buku kalian halaman 20. Saya akan menerangkan materi yang dianggap sangat sulit.''

'Tak ada yang memperhatikanku!'umpat Hermione lalu duduk di bangkunya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal atas prilaku calon teman-teman barunya.

''Jangan kesal begitu, aku memperhatikanmu, lho."sebuah suara setengah berbisik, dan hebusan nafas yang membentur permukaan leher Hermione, membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"Hei tak perlu kaget, manis. Aku Draco Malfoy.''lelaki tampan berambut pirang platina, bermanik kelabu dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, kulit putih pucat, dan seragam yang tak rapih. Draco berbisik lalu menciumi punggung tangan Hermione.

Hermione menatap lelaki bernama 'Draco' yang terbilang sangat tampan ini.

Draco menatap Hermione, dengan tatapannya yang menggoda mampu membuat wajah Hermione merona.

"Hermione teman masa kecil Harry, kan?''tanya Draco, senyuman lembut terukir sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Iya! kok tau?''Hermione menatap Draco senang, dan agak menarik bangkunya mendekat ke bangku tempat Draco duduk.

Seakan bintang yang ditelan kegelapan, senyuman lembut Draco langsung berubah menjadi seringaian licik. Dengan cekatan, Draco menarik lengan Hermione, dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hermione.

"Tentu saja aku tau.''bisik Draco, membuat jantung Hermione berdebar-debar. Detik berikutnya Hermione sudah tak sadarkan diri. Hermione pingsan akibat tonjokan keras Draco, yang menghantam tubuh bagian perutnya.

Dengan cepat Draco menopang tubuh Hermione, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Hei, bu guru! Aku ijin mengantarkan murid baru ini ke klinik. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa sebab.''ucap Draco yang telah bersiap keluar dari kelas.

"Ya—.''jawab guru tersebut sekenanya, dan nampak tak perduli.

Seringai licik terukir lagi di wajah Draco. Dengan segera, Draco pun melancarkan rencana gila yang berbau jahat untuk musuhnya, yang baru saja terfikirkan olehnya.

**oOOo**

**A/N :: Sekian saya gak nulis FF/hiatus. Akhirnya nulis FF lagi. :DD ya, walaupun kesan berantakkan saya gak banyak berubah. :3 XD . And, "Black and White" gak bisa saya lanjutkan, idenya mati.**

**^O^**

**Review, favorite, please.. karena itu semua akan membuat author semangat! :DD**


End file.
